Pandora
by Dae Uchiha
Summary: Pelajaran untuk kalian yang mabuk kepayang ketika seks bebas, konsekuensi pregnant by accident itu tak enak sama sekali. Slice of life. Naruko, Sasuke. Standard warning applied.


"Huekk! Huekk!"

Percayalah, _morning sickness_ itu tidak enak. Terutama rasa mual-sedikit-ngilu pada perut yang membuatmu tak bisa jauh dari wastafel.

Aku mengerang, memegangi perutku yang masih mual, namun tidak bisa mengeluarkan apapun. Hanya ... mual dan lemas. Setitik air mata yang turun karena isi perutku yang kupaksa keluar karena rasa mual yang menjadi kuseka kasar. Pelajaran untuk kalian yang mabuk kepayang ketika seks bebas, konsekuensi _pregnant by accident_ itu tak enak sama sekali.

Seperti kondisiku saat ini.

Menjadi _bitch_ sebenarnya bukanlah atas dasar putus asa karena keluargaku yang hancur berantakan. Meski mamaku bukanlah orang suci dan aku tidak lahir atas dasar cinta, mama selalu mengupayakan yang terbaik. Diusir dari keluarga besar membuatnya harus bekerja ekstra menghidupiku, menjauhkanku dari ayah tiriku—ayah kandungku sudah meninggal jauh sebelum aku lahir—yang sadis, mengusahakan agar aku selalu hidup dengan nyaman, hingga akhirnya ajal menjemput beliau.

Tapi itu bukanlah alasan atas keadaanku saat ini.

Mungkin akulah yang pada dasarnya bejat, aku berpikir, bersandar pada dinding samping wastafel karena badanku yang lemas membuatku malas untuk berjalan. Yeah, aku yang _bitch_, hingga dengan senang hati menceburkan diri dalam kungkungan dosa. Dan kini akulah yang harus menerima kehancuranku.

Kuliahku berantakan, absen bolong-bolong, miskin, dan kini aku harus menanggung satu lagi nyawa dalam perutku.

Suara gedoran pintu flatku kuabaikan. Begitu pula teriakan Sakura dan Ino yang memanggil-manggilku, mungkin cemas karena sudah beberapa hari aku mengurung diri di flat dengan ponsel mati total. Pelan-pelan aku berdiri, berjalan dan mengabaikan kekacauan flat, berniat untuk berbaring berselimut di futon tanpa memedulikan mereka.

Hingga kemudian hening, lalu suara ketukan pelan menyentakkanku.

Teman-temanku adalah orang-orang barbar yang selalu berteriak dan menggedor pintu hingga aku mau membuka pintu untuk mereka. _Semuanya_ selalu seperti itu, kecuali satu orang. Satu orang yang justru kuharap tak peduli sama sekali dengan kondisiku, meski itu rasanya nyaris mustahil, mengingat justru orang itulah yang mengetahui diriku luar dan dalam, secara harfiah dan konotasi.

"_Dobe_, buka."

Kata-kata itu tegas, bukan berupa teriakan, namun penuh dengan intimidasi dan ancaman terselubung.

Terseok, tubuhku terprogram untuk menuruti perintahnya tanpa banyak gerutuan. Kubuka pintu dan membiarkan orang itu masuk untuk kemudian menghela napas melihat kekacauan flat yang kuciptakan. Aku tak peduli, kembali menghambur pada futon dan bergelung di sana. Rasa lelah dan lemas akibat _morning sickness_ membuatku tak peduli sedikitpun dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

Aku tahu, ketika aku terbangun nanti, masalah besar sudah menantiku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rasa sejuk pada keningku membuatku mengerjapkan mata, lalu mengeluh pelan ketika menyadari betapa lemasnya badanku. Aku kembali mengerjap beberapa kali, dan yang pertama menyedot perhatianku adalah sepasang oniks tajam yang menatapku intens. "_Teme_ ..." Aku mengeluh lagi, tenggorokanku terasa serak.

Tanpa bicara, sosok itu menyodorkan segelas air dengan sedotan sehingga aku mudah untuk minum. Sosok itu menggeser duduknya mendekatiku, lalu tanpa aba-aba menyangga kepalaku di pangkuannya. Aku hanya menurut ketika ia menyuapkanku sendok demi sendok penuh bubur yang rasanya pahit di lidahku yang sedang tak enak badan. Kupaksakan menghabiskan bubur yang disediakannya, lalu kembali minum air dan obat yang disiapkan oleh pemuda ini.

Dia membiarkanku kembali berbaring sementara sosoknya beranjak pergi. Aku kembali memejamkan mata, rasa nyaman dan aman yang terasa menyesakkan memenuhi relungku. Selalu seperti ini ... aku terlalu bergantung akan sosoknya ... aku pasti terlihat sangat menyedihkan di matanya. Entah, apa jadinya aku tanpa dirinya.

Kutelan semua air mata yang ingin membuncah keluar, memaksakan diri untuk memejamkan mata. Aku harus segera sembuh, lalu merencanakan kehidupanku selanjutnya. Jelas aku tak bisa melanjutkan kuliahku, karena tak mungkin aku menjalankan empat kerja part time seperti yang kulakukan sebelumnya.

Aku menelan ludah ketika terbersit bisikan setan untuk menggugurkan kandunganku.

Tidak! Tak akan kulakukan! Anak ini ... adalah anak dari orang yang kucintai. Sangat kucintai dengan sepenuh hatiku. Apapun rencanaku selanjutnya, akan melibatkan bayi ini. Meski aku harus hidup terlunta-lunta di jalanan sekalipun.

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu tidur? Bangun, _Dobe_. Kau harus menjelaskan ini."

Kupaksakan mataku yang berat kembali terbuka, menatap sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang mengacungkan sebuah alat berbentuk pipih panjang dengan dua garis merah. Seketika kupalingkan wajahku.

"Anakku?" Sebuah pertanyaan tanpa basa-basi.

"Tidak."

Bantahan itu kulontarkan tanpa keraguan sedikitpun.

Sosok itu menggeram. Marah. "Jangan bohong, _Dobe_."

Kali ini, kutatap manik mata yang membara bagai api itu. Lalu dengan tegas aku kembali berkata, "Aku tidak berbohong, Uchiha! Kaupikir aku hanya tidur denganmu, hah? Cih, naïf sekali dirimu."

Api itu mati seketika, menggoreskan luka dalam dadaku. Pemuda di depanku melempar testpack yang dibawanya ke dinding, berbalik dan membanting pintu flatku dengan keras.

Kepercayaannya pada ucapanku membuatku menangis terisak. Jadi ... aku benar-benar serendah itu di matanya. Hingga ... ia tidak sedikitpun hendak membantah apa yang kukatakan.

Rasa sakit itu menguatkanku. Dengan bergetar kukemasi seluruh barang-barangku, mengambil sebuah rencana tanpa perhitungan. Aku harus pergi. Malam ini juga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku punya sebuah kotak Pandora. Di hidupku yang penuh kesengsaraan, kotak Pandora itu adalah satu-satunya kotak kecil kebahagiaanku. Kotak itu membuatku tersenyum, tertawa, dan bahagia. Kotak itu adalah sosok bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

Dulu, dulu sekali, ketika aku belum bisa mengingat dengan benar, Sasuke adalah laki-laki pertama yang dikenalkan mama kepadaku, karena ibu Sasuke adalah sahabat akrab mamaku. Satu-satunya teman mama yang baik pada mamaku, mantan seorang penjaja seks yang akhirnya berhenti ketika tanpa sengaja benih seorang lelaki tertanam di rahimnya. Di hidupku saat itu aku hanya punya mama. Lalu Sasuke. Aku selalu mengikutinya hingga ia kesal dan marah kepadaku. Namun aku masih bersikeras. Karena aku iri padanya. Murni rasa iri seorang anak kecil yang hanya mempunyai satu orang dalam hidupnya kepada diri Sasuke yang punya keluarga lengkap dan hangat.

Ketika mama memutuskan untuk menikah, hubunganku dan Sasuke terputus. Ketika itu, kehidupanku buruk sekali. Masa SMP-ku penuh dengan ketakutan dan trauma. Trauma itu memuncak saat ayah tiriku berhasil memerkosaku. Tubuhku kurus, penuh lebam dan nyaris selalu babak belur. Mama pontang-panting mencarikanku uang, lalu mengungsikanku ke flat kecil yang dibelinya untuk menjauhkanku dari ayah tiriku. Dengan dorongan dan dukungan mama, aku perlahan bangkit kembali. Aku bisa menjalani hidupku dan membantu mama bekerja. Tak lama, aku mendapat kabar bahwa ayah tiriku meninggal karena kanker hati. Lalu, ketika aku kelas satu SMA, mama meninggal akibat leukemia. Kecapekan bekerja akibat terlalu memforsir diri, pola makan tak teratur, anemia parah, dan berakhir pada kanker ganas itu.

Bibi Mikoto yang baik hatilah yang kemudian mengasuhku, memberikanku uang secara berkala untuk biaya SMA-ku. Saat itu, aku kembali bertemu Sasuke.

Sasuke sudah berubah jadi sosok pendiam yang dingin dan selalu mengintimidasi orang-orang dengan tatapannya. Namun berkatnya, hari-hariku yang suram dipenuhi dengan kenangan masa remaja yang menyenangkan. Aku bertemu dengan teman-temannya yang bersedia tulus menjadi temanku, tanpa peduli dengan latar belakang keluargaku yang hancur.

Dan semuanya seakan mimpi ketika Sasuke meminta—memerintah—ku menjadi pacarnya. Aku mengiyakan, karena ... aku begitu mencintainya. Sejak kecil, dia sudah jadi kotak Pandoraku. Kotak yang sesungguhnya terlarang, namun kumiliki. Begitu gembira dan egois, hingga aku membutakan diri akan perasaan Sasuke yang sesungguhnya.

Sosok sempurna itu tidak pernah mencintaiku. Sasuke ... hanya salah menerjemahkan perasaan kasihan yang dirasakannya padaku sebagai perasaan cinta. Aku tahu ... karena aku begitu mengenalnya, mengenal tatapan berbeda yang ia tujukan pada salah satu sahabatku yang cantik dan anggun. Dan percayalah, tak ada yang lebih buruk dibanding mengetahui bahwa pacarmu hanya kasihan padamu, _dan_ jatuh cinta pada sahabatmu.

Ketika pada akhirnya aku muak dengan diriku sendiri yang selalu berusaha ceria dan tegar di depannya, aku mulai mencari cara untuk membuatnya membuangku. Berselingkuh dengan laki-laki lain, berciuman meski tahu ia melihatnya, hingga merokok. Yang terakhir rupanya membuat Sasuke marah besar hingga ia mengurungku di kamarnya selama seminggu. Hubunganku dan Sasuke sendiri bukanlah jenis hubungan konservatif yang menabukan hal-hal yang semestinya memang terlarang, dan seks bukanlah kata yang asing untuk kami. Namun di tengah kemarahannya, kami melupakan semua alat kontrasepsi yang dengan hati-hati selalu kami gunakan.

Yeah, wajar saja Sasuke tidak meragukan kata-kataku bahwa ini bukan anaknya. Akulah yang membuatnya berpikir seperti itu. Akulah yang pertama merusak kepercayaannya dan membuatku terlihat jalang di matanya. Lagipula ... aku tak ingin merusak Sasuke. Kehamilanku bukanlah sepenuhnya kesalahannya. Sasuke masih bisa punya masa depan yang cemerlang, sedangkan aku? Cih, uang kuliah saja aku harus pontang-panting cari kerja untuk mendapatkannya. Aku mungkin cerdas, namun tidak cukup untuk mendapatkan beasiswa. Dan sudah sejak lama aku berhenti bergantung pada bibi Mikoto dengan mengatakan bahwa aku sudah bisa mencari uang sendiri.

Kuhela napas lelah, menyandarkan kepalaku pada jendela kereta yang menampilkan pemandangan malam. Mungkin, di sinilah semuanya harus berakhir. Di sini, kotak Pandoraku harus dikunci rapat-rapat. Setelah ini, tidak akan ada lagi Sasuke dengan segala rasa kasihannya yang memanjakanku.

Kuambil ponsel jadulku dari tas, menyalakannya dan kemudian mengetikkan sebaris pesan untuk Sasuke. Setelahnya, aku melepas kartunya dan melempar kartu itu keluar jendela.

**.**

**.**

_Goodbye, Sasuke._

_I love you._

_**(Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Author's territory**: Sekali lagi, melarikan diri dari kehidupan nyata, dan berimajinasi dengan liar. Halo semua. Jangan tanyakan apa-apa tentang semua fiksiku di sini; kelanjutannya, kapan update, dst, dsb. Aku berharap ini bisa menghibur kalian, just it. _Just wait if you're patient, and leave if you think its boring_. Aku ngga bisa menjanjikan apapun untuk kalian, kuharap kalian ngerti. Kehidupan kuliahku jauh lebih berat dari yang aku bayangkan, terutama tes kanji. *sigh*

Oke, see you :)

:D

-dae-

p.s: oh, I really hope I can make this fiction from Sasuke's side!


End file.
